Immortals
by epicjellypanda
Summary: WillxNico fic with lots of actions and quests and woo (probably changing this later) Written by Simone and Katelyn
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! This is an unexpected WillxNico fic that my friend Simone and I have written (I mainly pitch in with some fluffy parts and editing, it's mainly her wonderful writing). I barely know what's in store as this is being written on her phone and being sent to me to upload. You'll probably hear from her now.

~Katelyn

This is my friend and I's fanfic that we made while being bored. I had recently finished BoO so I literally fell in love with Nico and Will's friendship.

~Simone

Nico's POV  
>It was a beautiful, mild weathered day here at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was bustling around, some lava-rock climbing, some casually walking, and others training to kill vicious, blood thirsty monsters. Whereas I'm still sitting here, alone in this dang cabin. But I can't go out there. I can't face him. I've been sitting in the mostly empty Hades cabin for what feels like forever. I know I'm going to have to face him at some point, after lashing out at Will like that.<br>*flashback*  
>"Hey, Nico, are you okay? You, errr, I mean... We haven't been hanging out as much lately... I miss y- it," Will stumbled with his words, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Nico, of course, didn't notice Will's apparent anxiety as he was trying to get away as fast as he could. Even though Will was Nico's best friend, he wanted more than their current friendship. But Will would never know that; he made sure of it. But the main emotions that he knew was hate, abandonment, and loneliness. He still had to get used to making friends and being... What's it called, social?<br>"I'm fine," a quick, easy answer.  
>"Are you sure about that? Have you been sleeping? Eating your greens? Exercising?" Will laughed, trying to lighten the mood.<br>"I said I'm okay, just drop it," Nico snapped, but quickly noticed Wills slightly hurt face.  
>*end of flashback*<br>A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. Reluctantly, I pulled open the door and peeked at who it was. However, I had suspicions of who it was.  
>"Hey! Nico!" Will exclaimed smiling slightly.<br>"What are you doing, Will?" I tried to sound less angry due to him being my supposive friend.  
>"Gígantas salamándra."<br>"Giant salamander?" Will pointed to the direction of the other cabins. I looked out the door to see a giant green salamander simply terrorizing everyone and everything. Its tail swung around as I grabbed my sword and dragged myself out the door. We flew back into a tree and a sharp pain urged it's way in my skull. I looked at Will who stood up groggily. "Nico, go to the clinic. You don't look so good."  
>"If you can get up. I can." Then I charged the gígantas salamándra.<br>I joined the other demigods and jabbed at the torso. Will stood stabbing at the monster's ankles and feet. Percy actually got so aggravated he threw Riptide at the thing then stormed away. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed.  
>"Now we have giant salamanders?! I thought we would be over with the over sized new monster things!"<br>"Jackson, could you fight the thing and not have a tantrum?!" Clarrisse yelled.  
>"Jeez, I'm finished!"<br>"Do not abandon us!" Annabeth yelled.  
>"I. Am. Leaving!"<br>The Hephaestus kids threw ropes connected to hooks and pulled down bringing gígantas salamándra along. Leo stabbed a spear into its neck and it disintegrated into dust. That's when I passed out and Will's arms just so happened to catch me.

"Nico?" I felt everything shaking around me and my vision was extremely blurry.  
>"What? Where am I? What happened? W-" My vision focused on a face hovering over me. "Will?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Get out of my face."<br>"Sorry." He sat in the chair next to the bed I laid on. "I'm supposed to make sure you're okay- because I'm your 'health attendant'."  
>"You're my nurse?" I think I'm about to get sick. "Could you not look at me like that?" I scowled in response.<br>"Look, Nico. I've been trying to work with you here! Why have you been so cold to me lately?"  
>"Because I don't know any other way to show how I'm feeling!"<br>"Why not?!"  
>"Because I- and- ugh!" I felt my face heating up.<br>"Because what? What happened to us being best friends?" Will whispered the last part and my heart shattered. I'm seriously resisting the urge to pull him close but I can't. I can't let him know. All I could do was stutter and try not to break down. I sighed an scooted to the edge of the bed. Will looked up and we stayed silent for a minute.  
>"So... Um, are you going to tell me or what?"<br>I smiled. I actually smiled.  
>"Yeah. I'll tell you," I leaned in close to Will, and I could feel his shaky breath.<br>Am I seriously about to do this? I thought hesitantly before connecting our lips. I quickly pulled away, instantly regretting my decision, until, to my surprise, Will pulled me back into his embrace.  
>"T-that's a good reason," Will laughed nervously.<br>Suddenly we heard the doorknob to the clinic turning and wiggling. My eyes widened and I scrambled back just as Hazel, my half sister, stepped through the threshold.  
>"Hi! Hazel!" I coughed. Hazel looked at us suspiciously.<br>"I just wanted to come check on you, I saw that nasty landing on the tree," she furrowed her eyebrows, "am I interrupting something-"  
>"No." We said in unison. "Where's, er, Frank?" I asked changing the subject.<br>"While on a quest Dakota got caught underage drinking by cops, they arrested all three of them, so now Frank and Reyna have to go get them."  
>"See you later, Nico. Hazel." Will said and I was scared at the fact, I didn't want him to leave. He exited the door and weights somehow dropped onto shoulders.<br>"Seriously, Nico what's going on?"  
>"Nothing." I said it as if I meant it. "I promise."<p>

I walked around the camp looking at all the damage the gígantas salamándra made. That Aphrodite girl Drew stepped in my way and crossed her arms while scowling at me. "I know." I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. How could Drew know of all people. You'd think Jason Grace would've guessed from my last crush and me hanging out with Will so much. Annabeth couldn't even figure it out.  
>"Know what?" I asked surprised at how calm I was.<br>"You're gay. You like someone here but I just can't figure out who it is." Drew said.  
>"And even I do tell you, what makes you unafraid of what I can do?"<br>"After most people witnessed you let Octavian go up into a catapult fireball no one is scared of you." She smiled. "And besides if you wanted to hurt me, you would've already done it when I said the g word." I had to cut her off before she could get it out of me. "Who is-" but I had already dissolved into the nearest shadow.  
>As I did not plan I ended up next to the Apollo cabin. Which meant that I would be closer to him than I rather wanted to. As if on cue he walked out the cabin and stopped when he saw me. "Are you stalking me?" He asked flashing perfectly straightened white teeth.<br>"You sound like Apollo. And no, shadow travel forced me here."  
>"Because you were thinking about me. Or about what we did?"<br>"You're pushing my temper right now."  
>"Then I will now definitely push it over the edge."<br>He definitely pushed me over the edge as he grabbed me by my back and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't plan to but I used my hands, in his tangled hair, to bring his head closer and kiss me harder. I'm pretty sure I forgot to breathe because everything became dimmer. So I closed my eyes and the sensation continued.  
>Until I realized someone could walk past at any moment.<br>I pushed him away this time much softer. Good thing I had grown bigger here because it would be really awkward if he were taller. "I'm sorry." He said. "I've really messed up haven't I? I didn't know I was... Gay, until I realized I liked you more than a friend. Now I've pretty much just..." He trailed off and bit his lip.  
>"If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have pulled you closer, Will. Besides you wouldn't have an arm if I didn't like you. And never apologize, you bug me out when you do."<br>He smirked and I did too. "You're okay Di Angelo." He sighed. "Now... What do we tell people?"  
>"How about... Nothing. Let the landslide take out the city slowly."<br>"It's called a creep. And the Aphrodite kids are getting antsy."  
>"Yeah I noticed."<br>*another flashback*  
>Piper approached Will looking like a mixture of angry, nervous, sad and happy. "Are you in love with someone?"<br>"Uh-" he answered.  
>"Because the vibes off of you have been keeping me up all night!"<br>"Er-"  
>"Who is it?! Who ever it is tell them you love them now because I cannot sleep!"<br>"How does that even work?"  
>"My mothers terrible gift, but that is not the point!" She breathed out. "Tell. Them. Now!"<br>"I just can't tell him-"  
>"Him?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who... Is- I-"<br>"Bye Piper I have to go to the clinic now." He started walking away quickly.  
>"But-"<br>"Buh- Bye!"  
>*flashback over*<br>"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" I asked. People could've found out he liked me and I liked him...  
>"What's so wrong with people finding out?"<br>"I'm already the son of Hades and alone most of the time. I don't need to be seen as 'that gay guy' too."  
>"We're both gay Nico." He said softly. "I have to go anyway. Demigods are getting hurt by the second." And then he walked away. I think I just lost my future boyfriend.<p>

Hazel and I sat in the cabin on our beds. I stared at the wall re-picturing my "fight" with Will in my brain. Hazel flipped threw a magazine probably catching up with all the things she has missed. "Who is Kim Kardashian?" She interrupted as I had replayed our kiss. "Did I interrupt your thinking?" I nodded. "What are you thinking about?" I shrugged. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"  
>"What do you mean?" I said not making eye contact.<br>"You... Will." My throat began to get dry. "I walked into you two kissing and exited. Then I caught my breath and walked back after making sure you two were finished of course." She went on. "You're... In love with Will Solace."  
>"He's..." I needed some type of wording that would get to her.<br>"You're Frank, Piper, or Annabeth." She said.  
>"I couldn't live without him." I said.<br>"That's quite deep."  
>"Could we not go around the camp yelling it?"<br>"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Except Piper, she mentioned someone's love for another is so strong that she couldn't get much sleep. I'm guessing that's either you or Will."  
>"You're not effected by this? I really like Will, Hazel."<br>"I'm happy for you."

The next day Chiron called a meeting for all the counselors plus the Romans. And that girl Drew cause she probably forced someone. But apparently he couldn't make it so anyone could've said anything. Clarrisse started off the conversation in a not so subtle way. "We need to shoot each and every gígantas salamándra in the throat."  
>"Clarrisse, that's not going to work." The Nemesis cabins head counselor said. "It took about twenty demigods to take it down."<br>"Half of them ended up in infirmary." Will said.  
>"5% of them decided to quit." Annabeth glared at Percy. "If we have giant salamanders, just imagine what else we have. The next thing is giant serpents, right?"<br>"No... J- just no." Frank retaliated. "I'm done with friggin snakes."  
>"Well we've had our share in the past." Hazel said. Drew's eyes were glued to me.<br>"What haven't we faced against?" Leo asked. He fiddled with gears and band so it looked like a ring. Then he took it all apart and rebuilt it.  
>"Id rather not know." Frank chuckled nervously.<br>"We need a plan for the next one. That couldn't involve twenty of us." I said. Drew still stared at me. "What?! What do you want?!"  
>"Who do you like?!" She said it very suddenly so it sounded like she said, who langosha?! God she was getting on my nerves.<br>So, I did something.  
>I grabbed Will by the shirt so fast I don't think he knew what was going on. This time I didn't hesitate. I pressed his lips against mine and it was just as great as the other times. Except the stabbing fact that everyone in here now knew and would probably tell other people. I stepped away and turned my head as if to say, take that. My eyes met with hers.<br>"So... That giant salamander." Percy said breaking the silence.  
>"How- what- er..." Piper asked scrunching her face. "Why do I feel I should've known this?"<br>"I didn't until I walked into them." Hazel said.  
>"That's not the point." Will started.<br>"But- what- uh?" Jason asked.  
>"You have no excuse. You should've known already." I said. Those weights that were on my shoulders earlier were definitely lifted. "Anyway, did anyone wonder how that thing was formed? Gaea's asleep-"<br>"All the monsters are still living you know. They probably want revenge for putting her to sleep." Drew said.  
>"I'm just wondering how long we've gotta wait for her to wake. Again." Frank said.<br>"That could take years- decades even. We won't let that happen-" Anabeth said.  
>"Unless Percy gets another nose bleed again." Jason said.<br>"I did not ask to get a nose friggin bleed and then wake Gaea, okay?!"  
>"It's not really his fault." Piper said.<br>"Whatever." Jason said.  
>"You gonna blame me for bleeding too because two people had to wake Gaea." Annabeth said.<br>"Calm down, please." Will said still slightly shaken. "Giant salamanders are still roaming the earth."  
>"That's a terrifying thought."<p>

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, hope there wasn't any problems

~Simone


	2. Chapter 2

Will's POV

It seems like the meetings soul purpose was to exploite Nico and I's budding relationship. How exciting. After we left and Drew made her last snotty comment, Nico headed straight for his cabin. After I let him pace around for a minute I stepped in the door frame. "Are you okay?"

"Close the door." He said harshly.

"Okay..." A female and a male cannot be in the same cabin alone since its against the rules and Chiron's afraid someone's going to end up pregnant. How would he feel if two gay boys shared a cabin at the moment- alone.

"Why do you look like that?" Nico asked. I shrugged. What did I look like? He started pacing around again putting his hands in his hair like he was going to rip it out.

"Wha-"

"She was just pissing me off, okay?! I'm sorry I did that and I know I'm the one who didn't want to exploite us-" he stopped himself

"Nico, I'm okay!" I chuckled. "You're taking this to a whole other level-"

"Why do you think I'm overreacting?" He laughed un-humorously. "Will, I probably just ruined our whole future here."

"You used _our. _We're going to be fine." I put my arms around his shoulders. "Chiron will understand... You can't control the way you fall for people." I lightly brushed my hand onto his cheek without noticing. I pulled back suddenly hot.

That didn't stop him.

He grabbed me by my shirt and pressed me against the wall. I had no clue what he tasted like but it was addictive. My breathing was shallow and I kissed him harder.

Someone cleared their throat loudly in the door frame.

We stopped instantly and Nico pushed me away, like usual.

"Not what I expected." Clarrisse's voice said from behind. "While you two were enjoying each other's company Chiron started setting up a quest and no one volunteered yet. AKA, stop making out and come see."

I sighed and stepped out the door with Clarrisse behind me and Nico behind her. "I knew it!" Drew screeched from Chiron's side, like fifty yards away. "We can't let them be in a cabin by themselves!... I don't care if they're both boys!"

Reluctantly I stood next to the crowd of people wanting to join a quest. And, without anyone noticing (I hoped), slipped my hand into my boyfriends.

"This quest requires all the training we have given. Great sword work, getting out of situation and might require a medic." Few eyes turned to me. "We sent satrys to retrieve the girl. Only one came back and didn't get her."

"What are we going to do if the people we send don't come back?" Grover asked.

"Then..." Chiron looked at his hooves. "We'll have to have lost her too." After a too long silence Nico said something.

"I'll go."

I let go of his hand.

"Are you kidding me?!" Drew said. "Are you really going to send _him_."

"I'm going too." I said. I see why she pissed off Nico so much. "You said they might need medic. I'm the head medic."

"Have you even been on a quest before?" Drew said.

"Have you? Because I remember the time I saved hundreds of demigods during the war with Kronos." She looked taken aback: just what I hoped for.

"Well anyway you can't leave those two alone. Clarrisse saw what they were doing." Drew turned bright red.

"How about _you_ come with us." Nico said.

"Really? You're inviting her to come?" Piper asked.

"Sure. She doesn't trust us, so she can chaperone."

"Fine. Tomorrow morning we'll go and get the stubborn girl." Drew snarled.

"You shouldn't have volunteered." Nico said as we laid on the Hades cabin roof. I looked up at the star filled sky. "Not to sound anything like Drew, but have you ever been on a quest?"

"That's not the point." I sat up slightly holding myself up with my elbows. "If I didn't go how would we teach Drew a lesson. And you're going..."

"So you want to protect me."

"No I wanna heal you if necessary. Nico, if I lost you this early in our... Whatever this is... I couldn't live with myself knowing I had the chance to do something and didn't."

"You... You don't have to worry." His voice exceedingly small. "I've been to much harder places."

"I know you have, but... It took two satrys. Wherever this kid is, monsters really don't want us to have her."

"She's probably got days to live."

"Hey!" Someone's voice yelled from far away. I groggily opened up my eyes to see my arms wrapped around Nico on the Hades roof with a blanket on us. I looked to my left to see backpacks with a sticky note stuck to the top. "Will Solace! Nico Di Angelo! _GET_ _DOWN_ _HERE_!"

I shot up and shook Nico's shoulders. "Wake up. We have a quest!" He groaned and pulled the blanket up to his head. "We gotta save the kid!"

"I don't wanna get up." Nico grumbled.

"You're an adorable sleeping fool." I grabbed the bags and started towards the ladder that we climbed up last night. I looked at the note that was plastered on Nico's bag. 'Left these for you two love birds. All the necessary things for a quest- even if it meant I had to rummage threw your clothes.- Hazel.' Aw.

"Nico. Di. Angelo. _Get u_p." I ordered.

"Fine, mom. Ah!-" We disappeared. And when I finally opened my eyes we appeared at the front of Camp Half-Blood.

"Well gosh I was about to leave without you." Drew said with her hands on her hips.

"How'd you do that?" I asked shocked.

"I have no idea. I'm wondering how you came along with me. I was just sitting and it happened."

"You took everything within ten feet with you."

"Cool." Drew mumbled unenthusiastically. "Well we should get moving."

"We're off to save the kid." I said as Hazel kissed Nico's cheek and we locked arms. Nico being reluctant of course. I had forced my arm in Drew's also, so they staggered aside me instead of walking.

Thirty minutes later Drew moaned as we reached the city and heaps of people walked in and out of the buildings. "I'm hungry!" She whined.

"We've been out of Camp Half- Blood's limits for only thirty minutes. You can not possibly be hungry." Nico said.

"I forgot to eat breakfast. Duh."

"You're like a five year old." I mumbled.

Nico sighed. "How much money do we have?"

"Two hundred."

"Where'd you get two hundred dollars?" Drew asked, one of her millions of questions.

"Travis Stoll?" Nico asked. I nodded.

"We're going to have to grab something from McDonald's, because anywhere else will cost us a lot more money."

"Ha, you guys didn't eat breakfast either."

"You _are_ five." Nico grumbled.

"Am not."

"Oh gods." Drew averted her eyes and hid behind me.

"Uh..." I started.

"That's Jessica." Drew pointed to a girl drinking a coffee at a table. "She went to middle school with me and is always attached to me when I'm near."

"And..." Nico started.

"And if she sees us what tells you anything bad won't happen?"

"She doesn't seem like a monster, Drew." I said. "Besides if she was she would've noticed-"

"Oh my god- is that _DREW_?!" Jessica had a squealy voice and bouncing dark hair. She resembled Drew a little. Her acquaintance joined her walking towards us. Nico squinted his eyes looking at the ground, he looked like he was going to throw up. "Uh, is he okay?"

"Yeah are you okay?" Drew asked looking at him.

"Nico..." I started.

"I'm fine." Nico said putting a hand on my shoulder for support.

"Are one of you Drew's boyfriend? Or does she have lots of variety and dating you both?" She giggled.

I didn't like her already.

"We're gay." I gestured in between me and Nico.

"I know. You guys practically scream it." That's funny since no one else figured it out.

"So what brings you here?" Jessica asked.

"Just... Exploring." I said grimacing. Drew did also. I understood why someone like Drew wouldn't like another one of herself. Even though they have the same intentions, Drew knew when to hold back. I heard someone's stomach growl. I think it was my own.

"Somebody's hungry..." Jessica said. "I'll buy lunch!"

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because I was reunited with my friend from middle school! And her gay friends!" She looked at the other smaller girl. She reminded me of a mouse with her red hair tied in a curly bun and two ears from a headband sat on her head. She had glasses and whiskers drawn on her face. "This is my pet, Megan. She likes Japanese culture and cosplay. We couldn't paint her hair purple today or get black and white striped buckets to finish her outfit. Though she's not dressed up like Crona, or Ryuzaki, she does enjoy it."

"Who-" Nico asked and dropped the subject.

"Those are dudes." Drew pointed out.

"Yeah, cute dudes."

"Anywho. I'm hungry."

"On me! Everyone but Megan."

"Okay." Her was small and she was a little too obedient for my taste.

We walked into a crowded pizza place and sat down at a six person table. Megan and Jessica piled their bags on the extra chair. "So, what really brings you here?"

"Adventure. Outdoors. The smell of merchants and homeless people on the streets." Nico answered drinking out of the water placed in front of him. We looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." I smiled and put my hand on his.

"You two make the cutest couple when you're not having this weird flare of evil." Jessica said. She turned to Drew. Megan's eyes followed also. "So, when was the last time you made someone do something you wanted them to?"

Nico and I's eyes turned sharply towards her. "Can we speak to you for a moment?" Before she could say anything I grabbed her wrist and led her into the storage room. "You told Jessica?!" Nico started.

"No!" Drew said. "She over heard me talking to one of the teachers over a grade. Afterward she must've thought I was being provocative or something and I had to explain. She was going to tell the super attendant that I changed the grade and me and my dad would have to move- again. It's hard enough being a demigod. And having to worry about moving another time was not one of my prioritys." She sighed. "She doesn't know about demigods. Just about charmspeak."

"I don't understand why you didn't erase her memory of it-" I started.

"I tried- It didn't work."

"Doesn't charmspeak work with everyone?" Nico asked.

"Yeah... Chiron says their are some rare cases where daughters or sons of Aphrodite aren't affected. But... Jessica has a mom, she lives in Colorado that's why Jessica lives with her dad. I've met her... Wait she said, 'I'll always treat you as if you are my daughter', to me once."

"There's no way." I said.

"That sounds possible." Nico answered.

"Are you guys saying Jessica's my sister?"

"Its a high possibility."

"Aphrodite would've told me, right?"

"The gods are shady, Drew. My dad never told me about Hazel until I found her."

"How are we suppose to know if she's a demigod. Unless we hurt her and feed her ambrosia." I said.

"That's dark. If it doesn't work, she's gonna burn to death." Nico said.

"I was just kidding-"

We stepped out the closet with few people looking at us. Jessica and Megan sat at the table flailing their arms and talking. "They're back." Megan said.

"I wonder what dirty little things you were doing in there." She looked to Drew. "Needed a referee?"

"How sick could you possibly be?" Nico remarked.

"She couldn't be my sister!" Drew said suddenly.

"You might actually be right. This girl is way to messed up." I said.

"Then how about you pay for everyone's lunch? Everyone and Megan." She said. Something tugged at the back of mind.

"Can I have the money?" Nico asked.

"Are you crazy?" Drew pinched him.

"What?!" Nico asked.

"Is everything okay over here?" Two completely in sync high pitched voices.

"Everything is fine," Drew snapped at the voices.

"Uh, Drew, you might want to look..." I'm pretty sure my voice wavered a bit as two identical twins, both female, stared me back in the face. Their smiles seemed threatening and their eyes seemed to flicker between perky blue and a demonic red.

"May we help you?" They said in unison.

"Should we fight these two?" Nico whispered to me.

"Why would we do that, they're just a couple of deranged twins." Jessica said.

"Deranged twins aren't exactly innocent half of the time." Megan said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" One twin said.

"We could clean the blood off you." The other said.

"There's no blood..." Drew said poking Nico in the spot where she pinched him on to check.

"Not yet."

Our eyes widened as the twins' teeth sharpened into flesh ripping fangs. "Drew, get Jessica and Megan out of here." I ordered.

"No way, I'm fighting too." She brought out a lipstick container.

"Is this the time for cosmetics?!" Nico asked.

She popped it open anyway and a spear transformed from it. "How about _you_ get them out of here."

The twins skin seemed to melt away and their blood red eyes gleamed. Jessica screamed and Megan pushed herself up against a wall. Nico brought out his Stygian sword thing. "Tiffany! We're gonna pounce now!" One twin said.

"Okay!" Yelled the other. The only problem with their tactic is that they accidentally ran into each other. "Sophia I told you to run the other way!"

"No you didn't!"

"Ladies, can we stop talking now so I can kill you silently?" Nico said calmly.

"The son of Hades is a fiesty one isn't he?" Tiffany said.

"Don't call him fiesty." Sophia said.

"He's taken." I retaliated.

"Let's not fight over Nico right now, okay." Drew said. She looked to Nico's direction. "And you need to stop smiling."

The empousa eventually gathered themselves and jumped on Drew and Nico. "We have this- just run!" Drew yelled. I disobeyed and stood their thinking of things to hit the empousa with.

"Will!" A voice said from behind me. I whipped around to see a iris message from Hazel. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

"Should I call later?"

"Just say what you have to say, please."

"Well, Chiron forgot to mention one thing before you guys left. The girls in Wyoming. Apparently she's not even old enough to understand what's going on and the monsters don't want us to get her."

"Wyoming... Okay. Thanks Hazel, I'll tell Nico you said hi." I waved the iris message away.

Tiffany jumped at me biting my shoulder- hard. Megan seemed to do a battle cry as she hurled a clock at her. "Oh my gosh... Vampires." Megan apparently noticed what she just did and ran into the storage closet.

"Ouch... That stupid Apollo kid threw a clock at me sis."

Megan is my sister? I don't need to worry about that right now.

The pain in my left shoulder deepened and I got the ambrosia and nectar from the backpack. I glanced at Drew who stabbed her spear into Tiffany's heart. Nico sliced his sword threw Sophia's head. "Will- are you okay?!" Nico asked to my aid.

"Bet you he's willing to rip off your shirt." Jessica said loosening. If only the empousa bit her.

"What is wrong with you?!" Drew asked. "We saved you and you still make insults towards these two. And Megan, she doesn't even do anything. The only reason she still hangs out with you is because you force her!"

Jessica got up. "Well I'm not the only one, am I?"


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**ATTENTION!**

Hi, whee, okay! Katelyn here! Simone and I have created a collab account mainly for this fic (we might do some other stuff idk)!

The username is 'picklesanddonuts12' and **CHAPTER 3 IS ALREADY UP THERE. **If you want to read it, go follow picklesanddonuts12 instead. I will still post the chapters on here and she will probably post on her account too, but those won't update as quickly. Thank you millions because in the first 45 minutes of the first 2 chapters, Immortals got 4 favorites, 1 follow, and 1 review. This is the best story currently on this account and now it's on a collaboration account.

Thank you for reading,

~Katelyn


End file.
